


An Omen

by Irit



Series: He comes to everyone in the end [1]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Rudolf - Wildhorn/Murphy/Huang/Knighton
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irit/pseuds/Irit
Summary: They say to meet a doppelgänger is a bad omen.





	

They say to meet a doppelgänger is a bad omen. They never say how bad it could be.

Count Taaffe was walking down the halls of the sleeping palace after his late report to the Emperor when he noticed an inhumanly still figure up on the gallery. It has masculine shoulders, broad and strong. It wore a female dress, dark and somewhat unfashionable. It has an angel's hair, golden locks touching the pale shoulders. And it has Taaffe's own face sans two decades of age and any glimpse of human warmth. The doppelgänger raised his hand and touched his thin lips in what could be either a plea for silence or a hint of a kiss. And he was gone when the Minister-President blinked. Count Taaffe shook his head, briefly rubbed at his tired eyes, and headed to the doors and the carriage that was awaiting him. He ought to allow himself more rest...

The news about the suicide of the Crown Prince reached him an hour after he had arrived home.

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't get past that:
> 
> And in the '92 version of Prince Rudolf's suicide scene Death [wore a dress](http://totalefinsternis.weebly.com/uploads/2/6/4/8/26488492/7923688_orig.jpg)


End file.
